The Game
The Map Nation Template Nation Name: * Government: Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Example: Osterreik: * Government: Confederation of 5 tribes, ruled by one Monarch. * King: Leif Reisarmann (Born 4021 BC Died 3966 BC) (Ruled 3999 BC - 3966 BC), Leif II Reisarmann (Born 3991 BC Died 3942 BC) (R 3966 BC - 3942 BC), Leif III Reisarmann (Born 3965 BC Died 3910 BC) (R 3942 BC - 3910 BC), Hareld Reisarmann (Born 3936 BC, still alive) (R 3910 - Present) * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Vienna. * Demographics: ** Population: ** Vienna: 3593 ** Rural Areas: ~10,500 ** Ethnicities: '''93% Osterreikese, 5% Other Germanic People, 2% Latins ** '''Religion: 100% Germanic Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Mass Recruitment: '''We are going to invade the Latins soon, so we recruit many more troops. * '''Military: '''Total of **Spearmen: 20 **Swordmen: 15 **Bowmen: 12 **Slingers: 8 **Torchmen: 8 * '''Navy: '''N/A * '''Diplomacy: ** Magyar: '''Let's work together and trade. * '''Events: **'Exploration: '''We send some explorers up north and east. **'Expansion: We expand to the southwest into the Italian Peninsula. * '''Lore: '''Osterreik was formed up north of the Balkan Peninsula by some Germanic tribes who were led by Leif Reisarmann as those tribes migrated from the Jylland Peninsula down to Central Europe. '''Game Speed * 4000 BCE-1000 BCE (100 years) (30 turns) * 1000 BCE-700 BCE (50 years) (6 turns) * 700 BCE-500 CE (25 years) (20 turns) * 500 CE-1000 CE (20 years) (50 turns) * 1000 CE-1350 CE (10 years) (35 turns) * 1350 CE-1600 CE (5 years) (50 turns) * 1600 CE-1900 CE (2 years) (150 turns) * 1900 CE-present (1 year) (119 turns) * World Wars after 1900 (every three months) * World Wars before 1900 but after 1500 (1 year) 'Archives' Players Simplenoise8 as Game Master XaoZss as Van Xuan Memeeater69 as Japan Alliances *'Van Xuan-Xiao-Nanzhou' *'Sinic League: '''Liang, Dao, Jin, Chu '''Vassals' * Srivijaya ** Banten ** Kepulauan * Francia ** Brittany ** Bavaria * Van Xuan ** Nanzhou * Liang ** Chu Dynasties * Heraclian dynasty (Byzantine Empire) * Gyuang-dei Kaeja (Goguryeo) * Merovingian dynasty (Francia) * Badzanic dynasty (Khergit Khaganate/Khanate) * Mahlukya (Mahlukya) * Neo-Indazi dynasty (Virisha) * Yamashengu (Nihon) * Lý (Van Xuan) * Betatar (Brunei) * Liang (Liang) * Jin (Jin) * Dao (Dao) * Xiao (Xiao) * Omayyad dynasty (Omayyad Caliphate Old Dynasties * Liu (Nanzhou) * Hyugon (Kyushu) Extinct Dynasties * Eldrich (Ymiri) * Pova (Ymiri) * Therya (Ymiri) * Priveé (Ymiri) * Adolf (Sveija) * Narmyer (Sadosfeia) * Parchezzo (Calabria) * Idhava (Occitia) * Zhao (Zhao) * Nasiir (Uruk) * Lagash (Lagash) * Sumerkid (Sumer) * Phasgara (Sadosfeia) * Dembji (Sedfaxx) * Shabk (Vesnia) * Ulmara (Ulmara Wadua) * Ami (Sveija) * Akkad (Assyria) * Nulotia (Sadosfeia) * Sealander (Sealand) * Fleischer (Vesnia) * Pagadami (Indazi Brotherhood) * Qin (Qin) * Ptolemaic dynasty (Ptolemaic Egypt) * Seleucid (Seleucid Empire/Kingdom) * Attalid (Attalidia) * Nanda (Nanda) * Maurya (Mauryan Empire) * Trieu (Nam Viet) * Kanva (Kanva) * Julio-Claudian dynasty (Roman Empire) * Flavian dynasty (Roman Empire) * Satavahana (Satavahana) * Tamil Kampara Ulanka (Ceylon) * Nerva-Antonine dynasty (Roman Empire) * Arsacid dynasty (Parthian Empire) * Han (Han) * Ishamaka (Oshima) * Severan dynasty (Roman Empire) * Shao (Shao) * Kushanarma (Western Kushan) * Xia (Xia) * Cheng (Cheng) * Mujahema (Kushan) * Wei (Wei) * Constantinian dynasty (Roman Empire) * Kufovid (Kufovidia) * Valentinian dynasty (Roman Empire) * Sima (Wei) * Vakatsur (Kampil) * Theodosian dynasty (Roman Empire, WRE and ERE) * Ryuka (Hiroshima) * House of Leo (Eastern Roman Empire) * Qiushen (Wei) * Kurjatve (Mysore) * Qi (Qi) * Janvur (Karnataka) * Justinian dynasty (ERE/Byzantine Empire) * Shang (Shang) * Nakamura (Shizamaki) * Iritami (Hiroshima) * Shiroya (Miyagi) * House of Sasan (Sassanid Empire) * Yamato (Yamato) * Shengu (Nihon) * Rashidun dynasty (Rashidun Caliphate) * Gupta (Gupta Empire/Kingdom) Turns Turn XCI: 620 AD - 640 AD NPC Events: * The Sword of Eslam - Chapter 1: The Death of Muhammad and the Rise of Abu Bakr: 'Muhammad had several more revelations and eventually invaded and conquered Mecca for the muslims. Here came a turning point in their opinion of him, many of the Arabian tribes converted to Eslam and joined Muhammad's realm, all the while the Quran was being documented, telling of the events to happen so far. 629 and 630 saw more expansion of Eslam by Muhammad and his followers and by 631, most of Arabia would be under his control. Minor hostilites would break out between the Arabs and the recently peaced out empires of the Byzantines and the Sassanids until 632. 632 was the year where Muhammad died. The people mourned the loss of the prophet of God, but, Eslam had only just begun. Muhammad's closest follower, Abu Bakr, took things into his own hands after the prophet's words and formed the Sahelimid Caliphate, with him as Caliph. He initiated a spread of Eslam further and invaded through the north, conquering most of the central Middle East, including the holy city of Jerusalem and entering Egypt. The Byzantines manage to slow the Arab horde down in Anatolia, while the weakened Sassanid Empire of Persia slowly falls. * '''Byzantine-Sassanid War: '''A bloody war would continue for long and the Sassanids would be pushed back and the Byzantines entered the Persian heartland. Shahanshah Khosrow II would in February of 628 be overthrown and killed by Kavad II. No one liked that and Kavad IIs brief reign ended with his own death at the hands of the nobles in the same year of 628. Ardashir III became the new Shahanshah and sued the Byzantines for peace. The treaty was ruled status quo ante bellum, as in no lands were exchanged, but the Persians had to pay a lot. Here's where hindsight comes in. This war from 595 to 628 had absolutely wrecked the two empires for no real reason and suddenly the mighty Sahelimid Caliphate arrives, wrecking utter havoc upon the two. Oh and also earlier the Sassanids made peace with the Khergits and the Visigoths took all of the Iberian peninsula from Byzantium. * '''Grand War of Gupta: '''The Gupta Empire is slowly collapsing, Virisha gains lands far along the coast and the armies of Pratisthana and Barigaza are too much to handle. The Bengalis of Arakan also conquer much of the historical region of Bengal and the empire looks upon its final years as great and strong. * '''Yunnan War: '''Nanzhou refuses to surrender in anyway and they are pushed back quite far. A revolt then breaks out in the north, claiming themselves as a seperate government. As they lose more and more lands, Nanzhou finally surrenders in 623. Some territory is given to Van Xuan and Pagan and the northern state: Chu, breaks free. Nanzhou becomes a Vietnamese vassal. Shang is split between Van Xuan and Xiao, but Guangzhou is not granted to Van Xuan. Xiao explains that Van Xuan's performance in the war is not enough to grant them the city and also that Xiao captured it by themselves. Xiao Li Fen, the current leader of the Xiao dynasty also denies ever promising Van Xuan the city. Their alliance is upheld however. Following all of this, Chu doesn't take long to become subject to another state. Liang vassalizes them in 634. Liang also makes an alliance with the other Chinese dynasties, as they are wary of the united power of Van Xuan and Xiao. * '''The Unification of Japan - Part Four: '''In 630, the king of Shikoku sees the slow unification of Japan as very positive and thus willingly has the nation annexed into Nihon. Meanwhile things are mostly great, the ''Kireina ''has waned off from its massive for the most part but is still considered ongoing. Heian-kyo eventually becomes stable enough to become the new capital of Yamato as opposed to Yamato (that's confusing). Thus the royal marriage between Saitori Shengu and Empress Kogyoku of Yamato is held. The couple don't take long to get to producing an heir haha insert SECKS JOEK here to ensure the merge of the two royal houses within the next 40 years, which would cause the first Emperor or Empress to inherit both states and unite all of Japan (minus Kyushu...). The supposed Ryukyu islands are still not discovered completely, as no one is really sure where the supposed lands are located. The Ezoites refuse to become subject to Nihon in any way other than a tributary state. * '''Avar Khaganate: '''The Avar king Bayan I starts the unification of most Avar peoples and discovers the further westward expansion of the Khergits, he readies himself for war. Also he allows the many Slavs within the Khaganate to migrate. They migrate south into Byzantine lands and overrun a lot of it. The Byzantines make a deal with them since they can't really fight them because C A L I P H A T E. * '''Korean Uprising: '''The Baekje and Silla revolts go swimmingly but when the two come into contact with eachother, conflict begins. Kyushu is forced to choose which one to help and chooses Baekje due to a recent royal marriage done between nobles. Silla thus breaks off contact with Kyushu and the Korean peninsula has erupted into large flames of war. Kyushu calls for the other Japanese states to assist them in helping out their friends Baekje. * '''Makuria: '''They conquer Nobatia and then invade Alodia. * '''New Scandinavian Age: ' Jörgen Windcaller, a king of Jylland, becomes quite known. He reforms much of the society and language of the nearby region. He and his friends come up with better designs for ships and also he has a lot of children (what a player). These siblings would get angry with eachother over lands and such (they became vassal-ish subjects of their father, the king) and thus Jörgen writes that with his death, his (legitimate) children shall divide the lands of his kingdom for themselves. The children, who were as adventurous as their father, gathered followers. When Jörgen died, his eldest son Olov claimed Sjaelland (Selund) and nearby islands. Haralt gains the north of Jylland, naming it Vendsýsla with the rest becoming eldest daughter Hilde's realm of Jótland. Fjón (Fyn, and other islands) is taken by Eiríkr and the two left over: Ulrica and Valter, who claimed Skáni and Burgundaholmr, respectively. * '''Brunei: '''They continue their expansion by conquering Bantali. * '''Alai Kingdoms: '''The kingdoms of Tsangu, Lhasa, Shigatse and Tiamintan are formed. * '''Scottii: '''The Scottii's influence over Caledonia is very big, as over half of the population now speaks Gaelic. * '''Ceylonic War: '''Wardenapura falls to Ampara's might and pushes to the north. Pandyas tries its best to hold Ampara off, but they are not far from closing in on Jafna. * '''Colima: '''New state in Mesoamerica. * '''Papar: '''The Papar culture is almost spread out over all of Iceland. '''Nihon: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Saitori Shengu. ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, Iron tools. ** '''Capital: '''Ishi ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 95% Nihon, 1% Yamato, 1.5% Kagan, Shizamaki 1.5%, Other 1% *** Ishi: 42.000 *** Kihon: '''~ 36.000 *** '''Hakodate: 30.000 *** Komatsu: 25.000 *** Edo: 24.000 *** Kaigan: 23.000 *** Haiwa: 22.000 *** Fuyu: 20.000 *** Other Cities: 90.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 1.169.000 *** Total population: 1.481.000 *** Religion: 1% Kazuku, 34% Buddhism, 65% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * The War of the Lotus (if Kyushu accepts): we enter the war on Baekjes side of the war, due to the old friendship of the Koreans we name this war "the war of the lotus" * Land Battle: 85% of our army will enter Baekje, 55% of the army be against Goguryeo and 30% will be against Silla. The tactic will be to push the Enemy armies from multiple angles to create a buldge, and then spread out to make encirclements, using the sea as a wall (the progress map will be below or sent to the GM) 5% will garrison Nihon. * Naval Battles: we are going to use 10% of our army to try to hit Silla with several naval invasions to create a third front which would likely break them. * Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 2% 29.620 (if Kyushu accepts) ** 9.000 Archers. (9.000) ** 7.000 Spearswordsmen (7.000) ** 5.000 Swordsmen (5.000) ** 3.000 Cavalry (3.000) ** 2.070 Mountaineers (2.070) ** 4.000 Fire bowmen (4.000) ** 400 Tawābasutā (1.200) ** 750 Heavy Infantry (750) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% 0 * '''Navy: ' ** 46 Galleys ** 27 Transport ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Yamato: '''With Kyushu being involved in the current Korean mayham our relations to Goguryeo might be damaged, we have two options and both involve war. Otherwise we might have a great economic downfall or have to deal with a vassalized or annexed Kyushu. The first option is to have Kyushu join Nihon as a new state, the other is.. well the unthinkable option. We should not fight with brothers and sisters, and thus we must help them out if they accept the proposal of joining Nihon. We told you this to ensure that you know out intentions, don't join the war before they accept or reject, it would help a lot. ** '''Kyushu: We have a proposal. Join Nihon and we will enter the war on your side, we have close to 30.000 men and women armed, trained and ready. Together we shall break Goguryeo and Silla and restore the peace and trade. ** Baekje (if Kyushu accepts): After this war you will be weak compared to your neighbours, you are going to need a friend. This revolution is to have similar rights to ours, if you wish you could become a vassal in the exchange for protection. Just a friendly offer. We also invite you to out faction. (that would change the faction name to Asian Political Sphere) ** Xiao: while we are talking to your rivals we do respect your hatred and thus will not intervene or be mad at anyone for declaring war upon each other, we wish to become friends because our old friends and us have united. WE DO NOT wish to unite with you, we just wants new friends. ** Ezo: We accept you being a tributary state, but if you ever need us to lend power you know what the price is. * Events: ** Integration of Shikoku: As shikoku is integrated we start building a great naval port for exploration and shipbuilding as well as slightly improving infrastructure. ** Preparation of War. War is on it's way and thus we prepare the army, we start rallying the people and explaining that "there must be balance, peace has been for many, many years, now to maintain peace we must have a war, we do not have a choice and thus we will make the best of it" ** Ryukyu: The search for Ryukyu is slowed down due to the war preparations, therefore a smaller group of 100 people are to search for the islands. ** Buddhism and Shinto: The religions become more alike in Nihon. Turn XCII: 640 AD - 660 AD NPC Events: * The Sword of Eslam - Chapter 2: The Conquest of Persia: '''Abu Bakr's new empire spreads further, the invasion of Egypt becomes a conquest and the Sassanid Empire rapidly declines and ceases to exist in 650, Yazdegerd III becomes the final Sassanid Shahanshah. However not all of Persia falls under the Arabs, as regional governors work together and form three states. The far northeastern Tajiks form a Khaganate, supported by southern Khergit warlords and the others create Afganistan and Sindh. Zoroastrians flee into the westernmost indian realms, with Barigaza bringing in as many as possible to honor the alliance they had with the persians. An attempted invasion of Afganistan occurs but fails, with the mountains being a large reason to why. Abu Bakr realizes he needs to focus on the Byzantines, but the Anatolian campaign does not go in his favor. Only southern regions (and Cyprus) are taken. Nevertheless peace is made and a new power is around. Abu Bakr is given the title "the Great" for his impressive conquests. He does however die in 644, succeeded by Umar I. From this war, Lazica gains independence as a sort of buffer state. Eslam is here to stay. Also yes, they did take Socotra. * '''Grand War of Gupta: '''The Guptas have been defeated. Several of the regions conquered by the anti-Gupta alliance form their own polities, as well as the Bengalis of Arakan succeeding in gaining independence and the Gupta Kingdom being formed from this defeat. The new states in India include Delhi, Jaunpur, Bengal, Madhyos and Odisha. Kesmi also breaks the chains of vassaldom, becoming Kashmir. Many of the states on the subcontinent have potential to become a new empire, it's only a matter of time. * '''The Unification of Japan - Part Five, a Korean War: '''With the Japanese allying with Baekje, Goguryeo and Silla decide to ally, seeing a greater threat. So does other placescalled the Jin and Liang dynasties. Despite initial pleasantries with the Japanese, they see the unification as a threat, especially during a period of a fractured China. This becomes known as the (First) Korean War. Kyushu officially joins Nihon, however in such a time of war, they technically still have their own governing power and own separate generals for the purposes of maintaining stability during wartimes. The southernmost Japanese landings are a success and Nihon initially gains ground far north, but they're pushed back with the arrival of Chinese units and Goguryeos reinforcements (who also needs to deal with a major uprising in Buyeo). However, Nihon gets to Busan and at the same time (not really but y'know), Silla gets to Pyeng-taekon. Which city falls will most likely determine the outcome of this conflict. Yamato also assists in sending a few expeditionary units and Dao provides supplies to Jin and Liang. Xiao gains some knowledge about this going on and despite not knowing a lot about it, sees oppurtunity. They speak to Van Xuan, proposing striking the Chinese soon again. (also before you say anything Memeeater yes you will be united soon). * '''Avar-Khergit War: '''The remaining Avar tribes (and Bulgars but who cares about them in this?) are divided up. Almost immediately the two major Khaganates are at war. The Avars initiate it, claiming that they have the right to those lands because all Avars should be under the Avar state. The Khergits launch a northern attack, while the Avars take a risk and cross the strait of Kerch into the North Caucasus. * '''Papar: '''Almost all of Iceland, the exception being the rest of the northern peninsula, which kind of consists of peninsulas peninsulaception is under the Papar culture. * '''Brunei: '''BRUNEI EMPIRE BRUNEI EMPIRE. By that I mean that Brunei conquered several tribes to their west and also built the city of Sabah. * '''Scandinavia totally not Vikings: '''Sailors and explorers start settling their own places. The polities of Oslofjord and Stockholm are formed and a northern explorer named Hyggdi settles the city of Kaupangen (Trondheim). * '''Offa's Dyke: '''Offa, the king of Mercia, invades Cymra and wins. He readjusts the border of the two places, which roughly follows a dyke that he builds. The End. * '''Naples: '''Lombardic peoples in the south of Italy manage to use the growing power of the city to declare independence, becoming the Duchy of Naples. While independent, it does work together with and has close ties to the Kingdom of Lombardy. * '''Paper Currency: '''In 650, the first paper money is invented by the Xiao dynasty. Here comes the money!!! * '''Srivijaya: '''Srivijaya expands its influence to Java, by annexing the three states there and then turning into the vassal of Banten. They also colonize the Kepulauan islands, which also become a vassal, to serve as a buffer with the now discovered state of Brunei. * '''Francia: '''They b chillin. * '''Sinhal: '''Ampara conquers Jafna and Ceylon is united under the new state of Sinhal, which does relocate its capital to the most prosperous city on the island: Wardenapura. * '''Other Stuff in Arabia: '''Arabian society doesn't take long to modernize (by early medieval standards) in the empire and Eslam spreads further into conquered regions. * '''Other Stuff in Japan: '''The Kireina is commonly considered to have ended with the start of the war in Korea. Within the following decades, the Japanese expect the inheriting of both crowns of the two Japanese states or in other words: United Japan hooray or something. * '''Makuria: '''They conquer Alodia and form Nubia. '''Nihon: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Saitori Shengu, Hana IV Shengu. ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, Iron tools. ** '''Capital: '''Ishi ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 97.5 Nihon, Other 2.5% *** Ishi: 44.000 *** Kihon: 38.000 *** Fukuoka: 37.000 *** Hakodate: 33.000 *** Komatsu: 30.000 *** Edo: 30.000 *** Kaigan: 27.000 *** Haiwa: 24.000 *** Other Cities: 165.000 *** Rural Areas: 2.030.000 *** Total population: 2.460.000 (big population shift due to a mathematical and logical error in previous population) *** Religion: 40% Buddhism, 60% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * Overview: First we have to conquer Busan before the enemy conquers Pyeng-Taekon, then we have to advance to the Goguryeos capital, that would be the maximum they could take before needing to surrender. Our mainland is close to invincible due to the fact that they need to land far away while we have an ally close to them, therefore we cannot allow Baekje to fall. * Battleplan: There are thre parts of the enemy border, each part has 30% of the army on it, the parts are about the same size. The most southern part is called part 1, the middle part is part 2 and the last part is part 3. Part 1 is to lay siege on Busan (more on that later), part 2 is going to push east and split into two, half is going to try to encircle Busan and the other half will push north. Part 3 is going to try to stop the Siege on the Baekian capital (more on that later) Then the armies will unite and perform encirclements along the coast using the coast as a wall, pushing north towards the last target, Goguryeos capital. * Siege of Busan: The siege will start with the rain of fire arrows and normal arrows to weaken their defences, troops will spread out and try to surround the city. The troops will then be led in smaller groups with their own leaders, if walls are present we will build ladders and use ALL the tawābasutās in the amy to lay fire upon the walls. The goal is to take the city and sever any supplies to it, meaning that we also put a naval blockade on the city. * Save the Capital: The third part of the army is to split up in three groups, the first group will reinforce the current defences while the other two go around to attack on the enemies flanks. * Naval: we use 40 galleys and 25 transport ships to protect the Baekian coastline, and so will 3% of our army. The other 7% will garrison Nihon. * Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 2% 29.620 (49.200) ** 15.000 Archers. (15.000) ** 13.000 Spearswordsmen (13.000) ** 7.500 Swordsmen (7.500) ** 5.000 Cavalry (5.000) ** 2.350 Mountaineers (2.150) ** 6.000 Fire bowmen (6.000) ** 500 Tawābasutā (1.500) ** 1.250 Heavy Infantry (1.250) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% 0 * '''Navy: ' ** 52 Galleys ** 35 Transport ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Xiao & Van Xuan: Liang, Jin and Dao has betrayed honour and you are now the only western nations we can trust, we suspect that you can see the opportunity, we ask of you to join this war with a deal, we want you to be the major Powers in China and Vietnam while I and Baekje will be the major powers of Japan and Korea, enter this war and we will surely beat these fools, restore Xiao as the supreme Chinese nation and strengthen Van Xuan. And if you want to we may even create the most powerful faction ever, a military and economic collaboration. ** Ezo: we must withdraw you as a tributary state for now due to other conflicts, but we will send a clear message to the rest of you three in the matter of days. ** Ezo, Kuri and Karafu: None of you three are allowed to battle against each other without our permission, if you break this then we will be coming after you later. * Events: ** Lady of the Lotus: '''The future empress of a unified Japan is now old enough to rule and waits for the day she will, she is seen as a deity to some due to a colour of eye not seen before in Japan, she was born with pink eyes. She has during her childhood been trained by military generals and speak many languages, but the most notable thing about her is her charisma, which gathered her a huge following from the populous. ** '''Ryukyu: due to the war the search slows down but is still active. ** Fisheries: Northern fisheries moves south due to the war, this causes the fisheries to move to Shikoku. Van Xuan: * Government: Absolute Monarchy. * King: Dah-Khan Lý * Dynatsy: Lý * Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. * Trade partners: Liang. * Capital: Longbian. * Demographics: ''' ** '''Population: 1 327.2k ** Cities: 265k *** Longbian: 96k *** Duen vinh: 60k *** Haikou: 53k *** Tram Giang: 33k *** Da Nang: 23k ** Rural areas: 1 062.2k ** Ethnicities: Vietnamese 83.60%, Minorities: Chinese 13%, Mon 1%, Khmer 1.32%. ** Religion: '''buddhism 98.86%, other 1.14%. * '''Demographics of Nanzhou: ** Capital: Kunming ** Population: 180k ** Cities: *** Kunming: 20k ** Rural areas: 160k ** Ethnecities: Chinese 88% Minorities: Vietnamese 6% Mon 3% Pyu 3%. ''' * '''Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** Stading army: '''Total of: 3% (37 937) *** '''First army: Total of 2% (26 544) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 12 466 **** Spearmen: 7 516 **** Bowmen: 6 507 **** Mangonel: 54 *** Second army: '''Total of 1% (13 272) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 6 233 **** Spearmen: 3 758 **** Bowmen: 3 253 **** Mangonel: 27 * '''Navy: Transport ships 29, Galleys 32, fishing ships 216 * Diplomacy: ** Nihon: We will help in your war against the Chinese in the future! ** Champa: Van Xuangese efforts are made to improve relations with Champa. ** Mon: Van Xuangese efforts are made to improve relations with the Mon tribes. * Events: ** Infrastructure: We continue constructing roads between all the villages in our country (will last for many turns) ** Navy: We keep on making our navy larger. ** Agriculture: We continue with improving the agriculture like farms and Livestock farms, this will make the people less Hungry. And it will make them happier, healthier and will let the people worry less about their childrens future. Turn XCIII: 660 AD - 680 AD NPC Events: * The Sword of Eslam - Chapter 3: Campaign in North Africa: 'Umar I rules until 661, when he dies and he is replaced by Uthman. Uthman is a controversial leader. He does invade North Africa in 666, capturing most of it. During this war with the Byzantines, a siege is also attempted on Constantinople, however it fails. The Byzantines hold the city firm and absolutely destroy the Sahelimid fleet with Greek Fire, a sort of flammable material that is siphoned from tubes on ships and sticks to enemy ships. The controversy of Uthman comes from him making several policies that people weren't too fond of. He was assassinated in 670 and replaced by Ali. He sees a rise of factions in the empire, which now noticed the cost of such rapid expansion. * '''The Year 666: '''The year 666 ends up a bane for all christians and immortalized as a cursed year. Why? Well for one, the Eslamic invasion of North Africa is a huge success for the Sahelimids, weakening the Byzantine Empire further. The year also sees two plagues. One outbreak of the bubonic plague, mainly in Italy, that only lasted for one year but killed several hundred thousands of europeans. The other is a smallpox outbreak in Wuhan, affecting mostly Liang. This year also saw a strange people arriving at the island of Lindisfarne off the coast of Northumbria. This island, holding a castle, was raided by those strange norsemen. Another event was the Duke of Aquitaine (in Francia) attempting to revolt and secede from the kingdom, but it failed. This series of unfortunate events for Christianity led to many people believing that some demonic powers or Satan himself somehow gained the power to cause these things. * '''Avar-Khergit War and the Battle of Ikosia: '''The Avar campaign crossing the Kerch Strait forces the Khergits to move their northern attack down there. They push the Avars to Ikosia, where Azabei Khagan personally leads his forces to the Battle of Ikosia in 669. It's a Khergit failure, with the Avars repelling the invasion and Azabei being killed in the battle. This crushing loss of both the battle and the Khagan led to another loss, one of morale which caused uprisings to occur, but none except the Khazar one succeeded, aided by the Avars. Eventually peace was settled in 671, with Azabei's son Baheshtur finally securing the power for himself after defeating a powerful pretender, Urumuda, whose faction was centered in Urgench. By defeating all of the "lesser Khagans" as he called them, Baheshtur changed his title from Khagan to Khan, which he saw as more powerful and stout, something greater than Khagan. This in turn renamed the Khergit Khaganate to the Khergit Khanate. * '''Scotland: '''With so much influence from the Scottii, the Caledonian language eventually is replaced by the Gaelic Scottish language and once the chiefdom modernized along with this, a Scot by the name of Dòmhnall becomes leader and names himself King of the Scots and Caledonians. This marks the beginning of the Kingdom of Scotland. * '''The Unification of Japan - Part Six, Unification at Last: '''The subsequent battles of Busan and Pyeng-taekon are bloody, but Busan is the one to fall first. Both cities are quite devastated but Silla is unable to continue the fighting for any good reason. Thus peace is made in 664. Baekje gains ceded land, Nihon gains two minor outpost territories and the two defeated Korean powers will pay war reparations to Nihon and Baekje. Busan also pays part of its gained taxes to Nihon. Shortly after the end of the war, the Yamato and Shengu families merged in Yamashengu, with the death of Emperor Tenji leading to Hana IV inheriting the crown of Yamato and unifying the two states as well as Japan itself, with Heian-kyo becoming the new capital. The technically-defeated Chinese dynasties Jin and Liang do not face any terms, but do face the burns of losing the war. Also in Korea the rebels in Buyeo would take over and invade northern Goguryeo, grabbing lands. A revolt in Liaoning also breaks out, making Goguryeos future look bleak. * '''Byzantine Empire: '''Other than the whole 666 invasion whatever thing, they develop Greek Fire, a weapon that will come to good use for them. They also set up the Exarchate of Rome, a sort of autonomous territory thing that comprises all of the Byzantine territory in Italia, including the islands. * '''Gao: '''The city of Gao on the Niger river in West Africa is settled, followed by a state forming centered on it. * 'Ü: '''An Alai state is formed. What is it called? Well I'll tell you. Ü. Actual name. What a meme. * '''Turkic Migrations: '''The violence in the Khaganate made several people groups migrate. A lot of them go east into Siberia and notably many settle in the Tajik Khaganate, which has diplomatic relations to the Khergits. * '''Brunei: '''Brunei expands along the coast, makes contact with Menpeweh and also allies them. This because they unite against Brunei's new rival Srivijaya, which has just made a colony on Borneo. Also Ghalan conquers Kalimaga to become stronger, worried over the strength of Brunei. * '''Bugisa: '''They expand. * '''Bulgars: '''The Bulgars, having been displaced due to the Avar-Khergit war, migrate from Crimea and the North Caucasus over towards what is today Romania. three Bs in a row nice * '''Xiao: '''It's their lucky day, not only did Liang and Jin lose the Korean War, they also suffered from bad morale following it and Liang also had a devastating outbreak of disease. With these things being in place, they go and tell Van Xuan of a plan to invade the Sinic League in 682, now that they're weakened and in a bad position. * '''Francia: '''Tornacum eventually declines in population to the more populous and prosperous Calais. * '''Ainu Kingdoms (to Nihon): '''Why tf would we ever fight eachother? '''Japanese Empire: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hana IV Yamashengu. ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, Iron tools. ** '''Capital: '''Heian-Kyo ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 98.5 Japanese%, Other 1.5% *** Heian-Kyo: 60.000 *** Ishi: 50.000 *** Yamato: 45.000 *** Kihon: 40.000 *** Fukuoka: 38.000 *** Hakodate: 35.000 *** Komatsu: 33.000 *** Edo: 33.000 *** Other Cities: 353.000 *** Rural Areas: 3.930.000 *** Total population: 4.590.000 *** Religion: 40% Buddhism, 60% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ' ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 2% 91.800 ** 25.000 Archers. (25.000) ** 20.000 Spearswordsmen (20.000) ** 15.000 Fire bowmen (15.000) ** 13.000 Swordsmen (13.000) ** 7.500 Cavalry (7.500) ** 3.000 Mountaineers (3.000) ** 600 Tawābasutā (1.800) ** 1.500 Heavy Infantry (1.500) ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% 0 * '''Navy: ' ** 65 Galleys ** 45 Transport ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Xiao: '''you must be thirsting over the other Chinese territories right now, they have low morale and a damaged army, we have an offer. We will aid you against Jin, Dao and Liang and in return we would like technological aid, we really want to become more like you and use that paper currency we have heard of. ** '''Ezo: Now that peace is once more we want to reinstate you as a tributary state, however we offer that in exchange for skipping 15 years of payment we are willing to accept you ceding Rebun and Rishiri to us. Also we have another offer, since we know you better than other powers in the area we would benefit from you being the dominant. We want you to expand a bit, and if needed we can support you in some way. ** Ezo, Kuri and Karafu: We knew that, however we wanted to be sure. ** Baekje: Now that the war is over we ask you for a way to continue cooperation, 1. would you like to create an economic and technology sharing alliance with us? and would you like to become a tributary state? * Events: ** Rise of The Japanese Empire: Nihon is united, and to show that we change the name to the Japanese Empire. We also change to a new flag (will send to game master) ** Na-Bung: a traders from Kyushu sees opportunity in the new colonial Korean territory close to Kyushu and thus many moves there to trade, the territory gains ties with Kyushu and a small trader city is established with the name Na-Bung, which was the name of the richest merchant in the area. ** Colonization Rules: Since Japan is now united and we have our eyes set to the sea, we must establish a system to get people to colonize, and thus, this system is created. it is called Ashika jōyaku, the treaty goes like this: if a person finds an island or patch of land not claimed by any empire they may claim it. However it will be considered as a part of the Empire of Japan and the person becomes the Major of the territory, paying taxes to the emperor and he or she must follow the same rules as normal states follow. If a company (a place where people are employed in general) searches and finds an island the same applies to the owners of the company. If a state finds it then the state owns the place and if the Emperor finds it or gets someone to find it then the territory is in the Emperors hands. If the territory is found or gained in any other way then the Emperor decides who gets what. ** Search the Seas: Many fishermen, companies and states starts to seaech the seas for any kind of island hoping to gain a profit, with Kyushu and their fishermen focusing on finding the Ryukyu islands. ** Technological Advancements: We focus on improving our knowledge about technology. Turn XCIV: 680 AD - 700 AD NPC Events: * '''The Sword of Eslam - Chapter 4: The First Fitna and the Omayyads: '''Earlier, the Arab Sahelimid Caliphate expanded rapidly, however at a cost. Bandits and Desert Nomads prowled, managing to use the rapid expansion to their advantage and getting spoils of war and small factions rose up. Still the state and royal court stood strong. Ali had led a long investigation into the assassination of Uthman by rebels, but eventually simply stopped in 681. This made some people very angry, such as a man named Muawiyah. He and Aisha, who was Muhammad's third and youngest wife, protested Ali's actions and accused him of not being the legitimate succesor as Caliph due to being unable to find the truth of the crime. Thus, civil war broke out in the early months of 682. Muawiyah started his invasion in Syria, at a settlement known as Siffin. It was a stalemate between the two armies. Raids occurred across the Arabian Peninsula as Muawiyah expanded from Syria to Egypt. Eventually, after 5 years, he would win and a new caliphate would be established under the Omayyad dynasty. With the western regions unharmed in the war, expansion there did not cost much, with several Berbers entering the realm for the purposes of finding a profession and new home as well as others becoming mercenaries to work for the army. In 696, conflict would arise from some Arab and Visigothic fishing vessels by what is IRL the Strait of Gibraltar. An Arab governor sent a demand to the Visigoths, to pay them a large sum of money as "compensation" for the hostilities. The Visigoths, promptly insulted, declined and this started skirmishes between the two. A large naval battle in 697 would be a close but sure enough Omayyad victory and the Muslim army would step onto the Iberia for the first time not long after, capturing Carteia. * '''Warrior Empress of China: '''In 653, a woman in Xiao was born: Wu Zetian. Born to a noble, she eventually married Emperor Taizong of Xiao in 676, becoming his concubine following Empress Zhangsun's death two years earlier. After Taizong also bit the dust in 680, she married the son of Taizong and Zhangsun, Gaozong, who became Taizong's successor. But he got a stroke and couldn't rule. With practically no other choice, Wu Zetian took power, becoming the first ever Empress Regnant of China. Empress Wu would go on to continue to contribute to the rise of Xiao and invaded the Liang dynasty in 683, calling Van Xuan to arms at the same time. However she received no response. Insulted, she nonetheless continued the war by herself and showed herself to be a very capable leader and she became very much respected by the royal court as well as many others. So far this War of Chinese Unification has gone in favor for Wu's dynasty, as the occupation stretches all the way to Qufu. Still Changsha will be a difficult battle and remains of the smallpox outbreak in Wuhan also slows down the armies of both sides as they suffer from disease. Diplomats are sent to Van Xuan and they warn the Vietnamese that if they do not hold up their end of the alliance, that alliance will cease to be. She also declines "help" from the Japanese. She also declares Buddhism the official religion of Xiao for the sake of stability. And for one more thing: with wet-field rice cultivation being created, not only do small towns flourish but full on trade links between China and India are established. * '''Avar and Balkan Troubles: '''While they did defeat the Khergits, their Khagan ends up manipulated by many of their newfound allies, the Khazars, Bulgars and a group known as the Magyars that manage to break free from Khergit rule. When the Avars attempt to turn it around, bad things happen. The Khazars and Magyars invade and the Bulgars' migration later leads to them attempting to splinter off and create their own state, which actually succeeds. They defeat an allied force of Byzantines and Avars at the Battle of Tomis. They establish borders along the Carpathian mountains and the Dniester river, creating very defendable borders. The Byzantines also suffer some more from skirmishes with Slavic tribes, who start to splinter off into groups like the Serbs, Croats, Slovenes and Montenegrins. Several Croats manage to form their own duchy, which isn't on the best terms with the Byzantines but nevertheless is still reliant on the empire in various fields. * '''Viking Time: '''Those Norsemen from earlier form two new polities: Gutiland and Kaupangen, in Gotland and Kaupangen (Trondheim) respectively. They continue with what they did in the year 666 by raiding coastal settlements, mostly in Francia and Great Britain. From the word vík (creek or small bay) comes a name for them: Vikings. While they are seen raiding about and taking trälar (slaves) for themselves it should also be noted that most of these Scandinavians are at home working like most farmers in the world and others who travel do not necessarily go to raid but to trade as well. * '''Guptbye (I'm not sorry): '''Seeing an oppurtunity, Jaunpur, Bengal and Odisha invade the declining Gupta Kingdom, which never fully recovered from having its empire fall and be reduced to its current state. The kingdom is quite easily crushed and the three powers split the lands between them, with Bengal gaining Pataliputra. * '''Korea: '''Rebels in Goguryeo carve up their own state: Lyaotong on the Liaodong peninsula. Buyeo enacts an expansion eastward. Baekje is fine with co-operating with Japan (which they are already doing) but rejects the tributary state proposal, finding it frankly insulting that Japan would make an offer infringing on their independence just after they've gained it. * '''Kushites: '''The Kushite people group form in the Horn of Africa. * '''Papar: '''The culture is now all over Iceland. took them fucking long enough * '''Nuuktik: '''byebye * '''Amazonan States: '''Small states in the Amazonas region of Brazil are formed. Two to be exact. These are Jibra and Bar'goma. * '''Southeast Asia: '''They continue their expansion in Borneo and skirmishes between Srivijaya and Menpeweh as well as Pulau natives frequently occur, but no direct war has started. Also Brunei and Ghalan split Tangam. * '''Alai States: '''The Alai polities of Amdo and Kham are formed. * '''Stirrup: '''The stirrup is introduced to China from Persia. * '''The Travels of Sa'd ibn Abi Waqqas: '''Said man was a traveling companion of the prophet of Islam. He does several things before this turn, such as being part of important battles in the conquest of Persia and even being governor of Persia after conquest. He would later be the main Arab diplomat to China. Even after the Fitna and the Omayyads replacing the Sahelimids he would stay in such a position. After the civil war he would travel to China, bringing a Quran and introducing Islam. In 694 the first msoque in China would be built in Guangzhou, approved by Empress Wu. Still, Islam is a hugely hugely minor religion there. * '''Ezo: '''They cede the two minor islands to Japan, but do not expand. The climate is rugged enough in the lands they occupy, they have no reason to expand and it's not cost-effective to them.